Wonder Man
Simon Williams was the heir to his families company. When the time came for Simon to take his fathers place as CEO, his inexperience led to the company's downfall. Eventually Simon became desperate and his brother manipulated him into removing funds from the company to fund criminal enterprises for a money increase guarantee, only because he was desperate Simon accepted the idea. He was later caught and charged with embezzlement. He was found guilty and locked up in jail, where Helmut Zemo saw a opportunity. Iin an attempt to destroy the Avengers from within, Baron Zemo manipulated Simon into undergoing experiments with ionic energy, which turned Williams into a being entirely made up of ions, with superhuman strength and durability. After realizing that he was manipulated by Zemo and his brother, Simon was welcomed into the Avengers as Wonder Man, and became a Hydra spy, but managed to throw off Hydra's control and later save the Avengers from them, truly becoming one of Earth's Mightiest. Powers and Abilities Ionic Energy Form: The tissue and bones of his entire body have been augmented in strength and to a certain extent supplanted by an unknown substance during the "ionic ray" bombardment. Despite Wonder Man's statements that he is composed of "ionic energy," he is actually composed of organic matter that is permeated with this form of energy. Since his last revival, his physiology has changed a great deal and its not clear if his external form is ionic energy or flesh. He stated during an incident in which all the living things in New York had been morphed into symbiotes that he was an ion being and not flesh and blood. This was the prime reason he himself had not been infected. He does not house blood in his body and cannot impregnate women. * Superhuman Strength: Williams possesses vast superhuman strength, the limits of which aren't known, and he is listed above the class 100 limit. His strength extends into his legs, as he is capable of superhuman leaps covering several hundred feet. * Superhuman Speed: He can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Williams' ion body grants him unlimited stamina and is therefore immune to fatigue. * Superhuman Durability: His bodily tissues are much harder and far more resistant to physical injury than the bodily tissues of a normal human. Williams is highly resistant to penetration wounds, even from high caliber machine gun shells. He can also withstand tremendous impact forces, such as falling from great heights or being repeatedly struck by superhumanly strong opponents, without being hurt. Williams is also resistant to extremes in temperature. * Superhuman Agility: His agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Williams' reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Hearing: His hearing has been enhanced to a superhuman degree. * Energy Vision: Williams can see beyond the usual spectrum visible to the human eye. * Flight: He originally required the use of a sophisticated and advanced rocket pack attached to his costume to fly. However, following his resurrection and metamorphosis, Williams is now able to fly through the air at great speeds, the exact limit of which isn't known. He could originally fly at subsonic speeds after his metamorphosis. According to his latest official entry in the Handbooks of the Marvel Universe 18 Williams can fly at speeds in excess of 700 mph. * Immortality: Williams is functionally immortal. Because of the ionic energy that empowers him, he no longer ages and is immune to disease and infection. This same energy sustains Williams' physical vitality far more efficiently than the biochemical process that sustain ordinary human life. As a result, he no longer requires food, water, or oxygen. * Ionic Regenerative Healing: Williams' ionic form can heal itself from gunshot wounds, surgery, and even severed limbs. This allowed him to constantly survive death more often. This may be so because he has no bones, blood, or organs, and he is a being of pure ionic energy, allowing him to reform after any injury. Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Reformed Characters